


you're so ice ice baby (just can't get enough)

by Scarletphoenix8



Series: kpop drabbles~ [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletphoenix8/pseuds/Scarletphoenix8
Summary: jongdae is bad with kids but kids love snowflakes and by extension, minseok





	you're so ice ice baby (just can't get enough)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks TealLuney for beta-ing and putting up w my crap basically 24/7 <3
> 
> title from seventeen's pretty u!

“Come here,” Jongdae tried to coax from the remains of a small house. A small, pale child, hiding under the collapsed mound of concrete shook his head, fearful. Jongin and Kyungsoo were nowhere near and would take time to arrive, there was no way they could touch the debris without risking the boy’s life. _What use is Jongin’s power if he can’t go somewhere he hasn’t seen before?_ Jongdae grumbled under his breath. Luhan had gone MIA, _again_ , and since neither he nor Kyungsoo could lift the debris without it killing the boy, Jongdae resorted to coaxing him out. Well, he was trying, at least.

“Jongdae-yah,” The alpha groaned and turned. “What’re you doing? We don’t have long to get out of here, we’ve evacuated everyone else.” Minseok raised one eyebrow, arms crossed as he looked down at his mate.

“Come here and help me, Minseok-ah.” Jongdae pulled at his omega’s sleeve, yanking him down a little too roughly in the process. Minseok cried out a little as he hit the ground. “Ah, sorry, jagi, but we need to get him out.” The omega hissed, clutching his elbow as he peered into the darkness. His eyes widened.

“No way,” he breathed. Then he turned to hit Jongdae. “Didn’t you think to call me earlier? You’re an alpha, you weren’t made to be good with kids, especially scared ones.” Jongdae pouted, shifting back to give the frost guardian space. “Hello, I’m Minseok,” the omega smiled kindly. “What’s your name?” As he spoke, layers of ice crept across the structure, stabilising it as best possible in the middle of summer.

“M - Minhyung,” the boy squeaked.

“Hi Minhyung,” Minseok smiled. “Why are you in there?”

The boy whimpered. “I’m scared.”

“You’ll be safe if you come out, I promise.” Minseok cajoled. “I’ll protect you, so will my mate here.” Jongdae yelped as an elbow dug into his ribs. “Say hi,” Minseok hissed.

Jongdae quickly replied. “Hello Minhyung!”

“See?” Minseok opened his arms, gesturing for Minhyung to come towards them. “Isn’t it hot in there? Hyung can make snowflakes, look.” A beautiful web of ice crept over his hand and Minseok played with it, eyes focused on Minhyung, whose mouth had dropped open, huge eyes focused on the snowflake. “Do you want one?”

Minhyung nodded.

“Come here and I’ll make you as many as you want, alright?” Jongdae looked on in awe as Minhyung threw himself into his mate’s arms. Minseok’s arms wrapped protectively around Minhyung, lifting him. _If Minseok had a kid… If Minseok had_ our _kid…_ Jongdae shook his head to clear those thoughts. Those were heat thoughts, rut thoughts, not this-building-is-about-to-collapse thoughts. He ran after Minseok, who was walking briskly in the direction of the emergency tents, all the while entertaining Minhyung with snowflakes.


End file.
